


Lips Like Morphine

by godzawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, incubusau, layhun - Freeform, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzawa/pseuds/godzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Yixing went with Tao to look at incubus is because his younger brother had begged him to come along. He had no plans of buying one for himself until his eyes landed on the tall handsome boy with an expressionless face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series of one shots, the first being kaisoo's! [link here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7336765)  
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING ON!!!!
> 
> so before you can read the fic, there are a few things I need to explain. 
> 
> 1, this is set in a vampire AU where vampires like to keep incubus as pets sex slaves
> 
> 2, incubus are creatures that feed off of sexual energy, and when they have sex with humans they almost always kill them. They are able to have sex with vampires without repercussions because vampires are immortal and have an endless supply of life energy.
> 
> 3, vampires are incredibly strong and fast, and they tend to be very possessive.
> 
> 4, a vampire bite only hurts for a few seconds, then it becomes where pleasant for the victim due to a toxin in the vampire's saliva. Vampires can also seal cuts and bite marks with their saliva to keep their victim from bleeding out.
> 
> 5, vampires are born in this AU, not made
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's it? If anything is confusing just let me know so I can clarify for you or add it to this list^^
> 
> btw, this is unedited for the time being because I'm wayyy too tired to reread it right now T.T

The address Yixing pulled up to was not what he had been expecting. He expected some kind of of facility on the edge of town, hidden away and kept away from the humans, but the building he was parking in front of was situated right in the middle of the busy city. It looked so official and expensive, like a fancy office building.

Obviously, this was no office building.

“You sure this is the correct place?” He put his white Maserati in park and looked over at Tao.

His younger brother nodded his head and showed Yixing the address on his paper, “This is the address Baekhyun gave me.”

They both climbed out of the car, inspecting the building. It looked odd for an incubus trade center. Yixing supposed that they used such a public place for their location to keep the humans from snooping into their business.

“Let’s go then.” He sighed.

Tao and Yixing walked to the front entrance of the trade center, going through glass doors into a lobby decorated entirely in white. White tile, white walls, white furniture. It had a distinct modern feel to it.

On the far end of the lobby, past a section of couches to wait at, sat a large white marble counter. Behind it stood a woman with a friendly smile, bowing and welcoming them.

“How may I help you today gentlemen?” She asked them politely.

Yixing eyed the woman carefully for a moment, then placed down a card on the counter.

“We’re here to look.” He smiled.

She lifted up the card from the counter and inspected it carefully. Surely she was checking to make sure it was real and not some kind of fake. Baekhyun had warned that the business kept tight security

When she seemed satisfied with the card, she placed it on her desk.

“It will be just a moment sir,” Her pale hand lifted up the white phone on her desk from its receiver, “I will call an escort down right now. You may sit if you like.” She motioned to the white couches.

Yixing and Tao both bowed their heads in thanks and took a seat in the plush white couches.

“Do you know what kind you want brother?” Yixing asked Tao while they waited.

They were here for Tao to choose an incubus for himself. Apparently seeing Kyungsoo so happy with his new incubus made Tao want one too, and whatever the baby of the wanted he got. Yixing came with him to take care of all the paperwork and the cost.

Tao probably could have gone by himself, but he begged Yixing with big eyes to come with him. Yixing had a huge soft spot for his youngest brother.

“I don’t know,” Tao pursed his lips, “Someone taller than me, at the very least.”

Yixing chuckled softly and nodded, “You are pretty tall Taozi. I’m sure they have some incubus taller than yourself.”

“You should get one too Xing.” Tao rested one of his tan hands over his older brother’s.

He had thought about it before, buying an incubus. Baekhyun, Minseok, and now Kyungsoo all looked so happy with their incubus, but he had yet to actually decide whether or not getting one would be a good idea.

Heaven knows Baekhyun would be over the moon if yet another one of his brothers got an incubus.

“Maybe in the future.” Yixing replied with a soft laugh.

Tao rolled his eyes in response, but they were interrupted before he could say anything else.

“Good evening gentlemen.” A man dressed in a suit bowed to them, “My name is Donghae, I will be helping you today.”

The brothers stood up and greeted Donghae, bowing their heads.

“If you would just follow me through these doors.” He led them towards a set of white double doors.

They walked into a hallway also made up of white, and then were led over to a door on the other side of the short hall.

“First I will take down any preferences you might have, then we will go down to look at the incubus we have here currently.”

Donghae opened the door for them into a white office. He took a seat behind it, and the two of them sank down into the seat on the other side.

He and Tao talked about what he wanted for a few minutes. First he asked about physical requirements, to which Tao asked for a tall incubus, and then the personality. Tao really didn’t have much preference there, so he told Donghae that he was open to a wide range of personalities.

“Good, good.” He jotted down a few notes on a tablet, then stood up from his chair again.

“Now we’ll go down to the holding area. I will show you the incubus that fit your qualifications, and then you may choose one if you wish.”

Donghae led them back out into the white hallway. They walked all the way to the end and opened the very last door. Tao’s face lifted into a excited smile when they stepped through.

On the other side of the door was a row of glass on either side. Sectioned off into white rooms with two doors, Yixing assumed one was the bathroom and the other an exit, and full sized bed with a single dresser next to it. Inside each cube, was incubus.

“Right this way.” He walked on down the walkway, the brothers following behind.

Both of them were looking at the incubus as they passed. They were all very diverse, but each was just as alluring and attractive as the last. Tao’s looked like a little kid in a toy store, buzzing with excitement as his eyes danced from one incubus to the next.

“The tallest incubus we have currently was shipped up this week from our Canada branch,” Donghae stopped in front of one of the glass cubes, “He’s currently twenty five and…” Yixing didn’t pay much attention to what Donghae was saying.

His eyes focused on the incubus that Tao was currently staring at with wide eyes.

He was indeed quite tall, thin with short black hair. Because of the one-way mirror, he was unable to see them inspecting him.

Yixing could tell Tao liked him, because his mouth was hanging slightly open I awe. He held back the urge to chuckle at his cute little brother.

He turned his head to look at the other incubus around them while Donghae gave Tao all of the information on the incubus.

Some were resting in their beds, others reading books or entertaining themselves with something. Only one gave Yixing pause though.

Directly across the incubus Tao liked, on the other side, sat a tall, lean boy.

His hair was cut short with black bangs sweeping over his forehead, face drawn into a stoic expression. Because of the sheer white material he wore, Yixing could see the ripple of tight muscles over the incubus’s stomach.

Unlike the other’s, this one was just staring off into space, sitting up in his bed.

Yixing also couldn’t help but notice how undeniably hot the incubus made him feel. A sharp spike of heat shot up his body, making the vampire’s red eyes glow.

“Donghae.” He called without even realizing what he was doing.

Their escort walked over to his side.

“Yes sir?”

He pointed out the stoic incubus, “Tell me about this one.”

For some reason, Donghae’s face flushed slightly, “I would not recommend that incubus sir.”

Yixing’s glowing eyes shifted to look at the employee, curiosity opening on his face.

“And why is that?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“He has a few behavioral issues sir, we’re still trying to train it out of him, but he is a very stubborn incubus.”

The vampire’s lips lifted up into a wide smile, eyes shifting back to the expressionless boy.

“I’ll take him.”

Donghae’s face contorted in utter shock.

“Sir?”

“I said,” Want thrummed inside of him, “I will take him.”

 

 

When the door to Sehun’s quarters clicked open, he nearly fell off of his bed in surprise. The doors only opened at dawn so the incubus could be let out into the common room, so they can socialize together, but it was still too early to be dawn already.

Sungmin, one of the staff for the business who took care of the incubus, walked through the white door.

His warm face was lifted into a bright smile, one too happy for Sehun to handle.

“You’re leaving us today Sehunnie.” He nearly cheered.

Sehun’s face flushed of all color. There were only three reasons an incubus was leaving, one; someone wanted them, two; they were being transferred to a different location, or three; they were deemed unfit and put down.

Because of his issues with submission, Sehun knew it wasn’t the first option, and being transferred was also out due to his lack of obedience. That only left the last option.

He tried hard to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. How could Sungmin be so cruel? Cheering and dancing around like death was some kind of celebration. He must be some kind of sick and twisted vampire, getting off on other people’s misery.

“Sehunnie?” Sungmin stopped when he noticed the expression on the incubus’s face, “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to be bought?”

He blinked a few times and then looked up, eyes growing wide.

“Bought?” He nearly choked.

Sungmin nodded his head with another bright smile, “Yes, you and Yifan are being bought by two brothers! So cheer up!”

Yifan was understandable, he was a tall and handsome incubus with a very gentle personality, but Sehun? He assumed he would just sit around until the day finally came that he wasn’t worth all the trouble.

“Come on now, we need to get you into a change of clothes before you leave with your new master!” Sungmin hoisted him up off of the bed and pulled him out into the hallway. He led Sehun over to the closet, a huge room full of clothes in different sizes.

Master. The word didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t want some vampire ordering him around, and he definitely didn’t want to have his body used like some kind of whore.

But that’s what incubus were, personal whores. Vampires used their over active sex drive against them for their own selfish needs.

Sungmin shoved a pair of black jeans and a simple white shirt into Sehun’s arms, “Put these on, they should fit you right.”

He reluctantly pulled off the sheer white material he had on and put on the clothes he had been given. Just as Sungmin had said, they fit him just right.

“Time to go now, come on!” He happily grabbed the incubus by the wrist and puled the tall boy along. None of Sungmin’s excitement was mirrored in Sehun.

They went through a door Sehun had never been through before, and walked through a hallway. Sungmin slid a card into a door at the very end of the hall, and then led the incubus into a very big room.

He looked around in curiosity for a few moments until he realized there were three people watching him. One he recognized as another staff member for the center, but the other two were strangers.

“Sehun,” The familiar looking staff member spoke, “This is your new master Yixing,” He gave the incubus a very pleading look, like he was begging him to behave, “And his brother Tao.”

In training, all incubus were told exactly how to act when first meeting their new masters. They were supposed to bow deeply and greet them as master, then only speak when spoken to. The staff member was very impatient and nervous, waiting for Sehun to give the proper greeting.

Of course, Sehun was not about to bow to some asshole vampire.

“Master.” He bit out sarcastically to the pale and handsome, a fact that Sehun hated, vampire.

The staff member let out a high pitched gasp, “Sehun!” He scolded, but the vampire held up his arm to silence the employee.

“It is quite alright Donghae, I already knew about his behavior.” Yixing smiled kindly over at his new incubus, no hint of disappointment or anger at the lack of respect Sehun was giving. It was actually a little unsettling for him, looking into the vampire’s kind and sincere face.

The door opened again, and Yifan walked out with another one of the staff. He was dressed similar to Sehun, dark jeans and a plain blue shirt that clung to his frame.

Donghae, the staff member next to Sehun’s master, seemed to relax a little with the arrival of the other incubus.

“Ah Yifan!” He smiled, “This is your new master, Tao, and his elder brother Yixing.”

Unlike Sehun, Yifan did give an appropriate greeting.

His long body bowed deeply in front of the tan man, a pleasant smile stretched on his thin lips.

“Master.” He breathed out, voice airy and light.

Tao’s entire face lit up with joy, clearly pleased with his new pet.

“Is there anything else you might need gentlemen?” Donghae asked. He purposefully avoided looking at Sehun.

“No,” Yixing smiled again and bowed his head, “We will be going now.”

“Have a good day then sir,” He bowed to Yixing, “Sir.” Then Tao.

Donghae left through the door Sehun had entered through, Sungmin and the other staff member following behind him.

Sehun and Yifan were now at the mercy of their new masters.

“Shall we?” Yixing motioned towards the door.

Sehun huffed and walked past him, annoyed with his master’s polite manners. It was probably some kind of trick to get Sehun to submit.

The four of them all walked outside, Tao talked light heartedly with his pet while Sehun and Yixing remained silent.

He was led to a white car parked in front of the building, some kind of fancy sports car. It certainly looked expensive. His master held the door to the backseat open for him, and Sehun slid inside with ease.

The drive to his master’s home was relatively quiet. Yifan couldn’t tear his eyes away from his master, practically drooling. Sehun stared out at the world flashing by them, curiosity over coming him.

Incubus weren’t given the freedom to roam in the human world, so much of what he was seeing was so new and alien to him. The car pulled up to a huge gate, and his master punched in a few buttons before the gate slid open.

On the other side of the gate were houses, each one bigger than the last. They were bigger than any home Sehun had ever seen.

His stoic look slipped away into childlike awe, eyes soaking in all of the new sights.

How much money did his master have? It must be a lot to live in a place with such big homes, mansions even.

They drove all the way to the very end of the gated community, pulling up to yet another gate.

This time, his master had to use a little call box.

“We’re back.” He pressed the button and hummed.

The gate started to open.

They drove through into a long stretch of road, grass and trees on either side. After what had to be at least half a mile, a big structure came into view.

The mansion was a giant, the biggest one yet. It had beautiful statues and a fountain situated in front of it, a circular drive going around it.

The car pulled up right to the front of the house, and then the they were all getting out. Yixing opened Sehun’s door for him again, the kind smile from earlier still playing over his mouth.

A man in a dress shirt and slacks walked out of the huge doors to the house and took the keys from Yixing.

“Thank you Minho.” He said to the man, probably a servant.

“Come Sehun,” Yixing turned back to him, “Allow me to show you your new home.”

Home. It was a foreign word for the incubus. The closest thing he ever had to a home was the place he grew up in with the other incubus children, a camp in a forest that cared for and trained incubus so they would be ready when they reached maturity.

Tao and Yifan followed behind them, and they all walked through the large threshold.

The inside of the mansion was just as beautiful and extravagant as the outside. Everything looked so shiny and expensive, especially the interesting pieces of art hanging on the walls.

Sehun’s dark eyes still held the same innocent curious look it had in the car.

“Yixing? Taozi?” A loud voice yelled from another room.

Two men walked into the huge entrance area, one very short and the other very tall, though not as tall as Yifan.

The short one let out a little gasp, then clasped his hands together with a very excited squeal.

“Xing! You got one too!” He did a little jump of joy. The giant next to him, an incubus as indicated by his thin black collar, looked down at the happy little man with a fond look glowing in his big eyes.

Sehun’s master let out a lovely little laugh, rolling his eyes, “Yes Baekhyun, I did.”

Baekhyun walked quickly over to them and looked over both Yifan and Sehun, his red eyes glowing with mirth. Sehun didn’t like the way his eyes examined him so thoroughly, as if assessing him.

“They’re both so handsome.” He finally nodded his head.

“Hello.” Baekhyun waved at them in a very cute manner, “I’m Yixing and Tao’s brother Baekhyun, and that tall perfect idiot,” He pointed over to the incubus behind him, eyes still trained lovingly on his master, “Is my incubus Chanyeol.”

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Yifan bowed.

Sehun didn’t move a muscle, his face forming a small scowl. Like hell he was bowing to the happy little vampire.

Baekhyun’s lips drew into a pout.

“Forgive him dear brother,” Yixing rested one of his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “He doesn’t do well with authority.”

The sound of footsteps across the room made them all turn their attention to another pair walking into the room.

The first to appear was another fairly short vampire, looking a lot more lethal that Baekhyun, and then a tan man behind him.

When Sehun’s gaze focused on the tan man, his lips opened in a loud gasp.

For the first time since this whole ordeal started, his lips lifted up into a happy grin. The vampires around him seemed a little startled by how different he looked with a smile, his entire face lighting up with youth and purity.

“Kai!” He called out, pushing past everyone and running straight for Kai. He launched himself at the other incubus and pulled him into his arms, practically wrapping himself around the other.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” He whined cutely, voice a stark different from the emotionless tone he had before.

After Kai recovered from being attacked, he wrapped his arms around Sehun as well and hugged him tightly, “Sehunnie.” He hummed and held the other as close as possible, face burying into the taller’s pale neck.

Their happiness was short lived though, because two strong hands grabbed Sehun and ripped him away from Kai with a snarl.

The hands pushed him up against the nearest wall, and he came face to face with a snarling vampire, the one who walked in right before Kai.

“Don’t,” He growled and bared his fangs, “Touch him.”

Fear welled up inside of Sehun, very aware of the situation he was in. The vampire looked like he was too seconds from snapping his neck, one of his strong hands squeezing Sehun’s neck painfully.

He choked and gasped for air, hands weakly trying to get the hold off of his neck.

Just as his vision began to swim, the vampire was harshly pulled off of him and thrown down onto the ground.

Two strong arms wrapped around him before Sehun could fall to the ground, drawing him against a firm and warm chest. He looked up to see Yixing baring his fangs at the vampire on the floor, his beautiful face contorting into one of anger.

Originally Sehun had found the other vampire scary, but the look in his master’s eyes was much more terrifying.

“Shit guy,” Baekhyun jumped in between them, “Calm down!”

Yixing stopped snarling, but his fangs were still elongated and poking out of his lips.

“Kyungsoo assaulted my incubus.” The rage in his voice was chilling, “Just for hugging Kai.”

“He touched what is mine!” Kyungsoo yelled and got up off of the wood flooring. He walked over to Kai and pulled in incubus behind his back, “It is not my fault I reacted violently.”

Kai’s eyes looked watery, near tears.

“Please master, don’t hurt him anymore,” He whispered low, arms slipping around Kyungsoo’s torso, “We just haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder at his incubus, a frown forming, “How do you know him Kai?” He asked sternly.

“He’s my best friend master.” He mumbled with a pout, glassy eyes shifting up at Sehun.

He let out a long sigh and turned in Kai’s arms, wrapping his own around the taller incubus’s waist, “Then I promise not to hurt him again.”

A smile lifted up on Kai’s plush lips. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his master’s lips.

“Are you alright?” A soft voice whispered into Sehun’s ear.

He planted his feet properly on the ground and stood up, towering over his master.

“Yes.” He said just loud enough for him to hear.

Yixing nodded, but kept his arms circled around Sehun’s thin waist.

Sehun didn’t know how to feel at the moment. He didn’t know how to deal with his master’s kindness, or how tenderly he was holding the incubus. He was just waiting for the moment that Yixing turned on him and showed his true colors.

He took a step back out of Yixing’s arms, face falling back into a mask of emotionlessness.

Kai and Kyungsoo’s lips were still attached, the innocent little kisses turning heated very quickly.

A blush colored Sehun’s cheeks and he quickly averted his gaze.

“How about I show you to your room?” Yixing smiled again after collecting himself. His red eyes were still glowing, but it was less so than when he was angry.

Sehun gave a small nod.

He followed behind Yixing up the grand staircase in the entry, up to the second story of the mansion.

He walked towards a long hall of doors and continued about half before stopping. He pushed open a door a walked inside, Sehun right on his tail.

The room they entered was just as big and extravagant as the rest of the house. It was decorated in dark hues of blue and gray, a canopy bed to the right and a sitting area to the left, and a set of doors to a balcony on the far wall.

“This room is next to my own,” Yixing informed him, “On the left side. I’ll be in there if you ever need anything, and you are always welcome in there if you wish.”

Sehun couldn’t help but tilt his head and look at Yixing confused.

“You’re not going to force me to bed you?” He asked incredulously.

A sad smiled lifted on his lips, “I’m not a monster Sehun.”

“All vampires are monsters.” Sehun bit out bitterly, “You enslave an entire race for sex, so why would I assume you would treat me any less than a slave?”

Yixing took a few steps closer to him. His beautiful red eyes weren’t angry or upset, just so unbelievably soft and gentle, “Have I in anyway treated you in a way that upset you? I have no desire to make you miserable Sehun.”

His smile fell ever so slightly, “I will never force you to do something you don’t want to do, and if you decide you don’t want me, then I will follow your wishes and help you to find a master to your liking.”

How could one person be so considerate and kind? Sehun was twisted up in side, unsure of what to think. Could it be possible for Yixing to truly be such a good person? Hope was a dangerous emotion, one Sehun scarcely allowed himself to feel.

“I will retire to my room for the daytime now.” He bowed his head and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

 

After sleeping for a good eight hours, Sehun awoke to the sound of soft knocking on his door. He lifted up his head sleepily and looked over to the door.

“Come in.” He called out in a sleepy rasp, stifling a yawn.

“Good evening Sehun.” Yixing walked into the room with his gentle smile. His eyes flashed brightly for a few moments when they took in Sehun. His gaze lingered on the incubus’s bare chest for a few seconds, and Sehun noticed it too.

“Evening master.” He mumbled low.

Yixing looked a little surprised at the tacked on ‘master’ at the end, no hint of sarcasm in Sehun’s voice.

“I thought you might be hungry, I was just heading down for breakfast myself.”

“Sure.” He nodded his head slowly and pushed back the comforter of the bed. He stood up from the huge bed, lifting his arms up in the yawn he tried to suppress.

When he glanced back at Yixing, he was started to find his eyes glowing red so brightly.

It was then that Sehun realized he wore nothing but pair of short black boxer briefs he found in the drawers of his room, leaving him practically bare in front of the vampire.

Heat flooded to his face and he quickly picked up his white shirt from yesterday, tugging it over his chest.

“I’ll just wait outside your door then.” Yixing turned quickly on his heels and went back out of the room.

Sehun tried to will his blush away while he pulled on his pants from yesterday as well. He didn’t have anything else to wear yet, so for now he was stuck with the same clothes. He made a mental note to ask Yixing about clothing later.

He closed his bedroom as he stepped out, coming face to face with Yixing again.

Walking behind Yixing towards the downstairs kitchen, Sehun couldn’t help but take the time to look over his master better.

He was short in stature, around half a head shorter than Sehun, but he made up for it with a very graceful and toned body. Sehun hadn’t seen him naked, but he didn’t have to to know that Yixing had some very nicely developed muscles under all his clothing.

He felt a slight pang of heat when his gaze stopped over his master’s very tight ass, show cased in a pair tight blue skinny jeans. The sexual deviant in him was dying to rip those jeans right off of Yixing’s body. Shit, Sehun was starving for the vampire’s energy.

The last time he fed was a week ago. At the trade center, incubus were permitted to have oral sex with one another to survive until a vampire bought them. The energy from oral sex was only enough to keep an incubus satisfied for a few days, a week at most, then they would need to feed again. Sex on the other hand, to keep an incubus healthy for two weeks before they needed more.

That didn’t stop incubus from having as much sex as possible though.

Sehun hated his own arousal, cursing his incubus nature. He and Kai used to relieve each other all of the time, but now Kai had a master. He knew Kai would never be allowed to help Sehun survive, especially since his master nearly killed Sehun just for hugging his incubus.

Yixing was his only option for survival at the moment.

The incubus cursed silently.

The master led him back into the entry room they had come through yesterday, and then through an archway to the left.

It connected with a large dining room and a very big kitchen.

Sitting around the table were the three vampires Sehun met yesterday, Kyungsoo, Tao, and Baekhyun, their incubus sitting right beside them. Other than them, there were two more vampires seated at the table and an incubus he was unfamiliar with.

“Ah, you guys are finally up.” Baekhyun chirped happily, “Tiring night?” He asked suggestively.

Sehun wished he could just crawl into a hole and die. His cheeks flamed red, he could feel it, and he avoided looking up at Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Hush with your perverted innuendos brother.” Yixing scolded him and held out a chair for Sehun. The incubus slid down into it without a word.

“Sehun?” A soft voice asked.

Sehun looked up at Kai across from him, giving his best friend a small smile.

Kai was looking at him with one lifted eyebrow, as if suspicious of his friend.

Incubus had a sort of connection to one another. They could feel when another incubus was starving, or if he was fully satisfied. Like right now, Sehun could feel that every incubus other than himself were completely satisfied and full. Looked like Yifan and Tao were the ones who had the tiring night.

“Are you okay?” He breathed out low, trying not to let any of the vampires hear him. Kyungsoo seemed to be the only to notice, his red eyes shifting to look at Sehun curiously. He thanked his lucky stars that kai didn’t elaborate on why he was asking Sehun if he was okay.

That would make for a very awkward breakfast.

“Fine Kai.” He forced a warm smile at his best friend, knowing that once they were alone, Kai would more than likely grill him on why he hadn’t had sex with his master last night.

Without even asking, Yixing started to place some of the rice and curry sitting in the middle of the table on both of their plates. “Is this alright?” He asked.

Sehun gave him a nod, keeping his gaze down on his plate. He really didn’t want to go through another bout of arousal with all these people around, and if he looked at Yixing it would do just that.

“Sehunnie?” Baekhyun drew his attention up to the shorter, sitting beside Kyungsoo.

“Yes?” He tilted his head.

“Since Yixing has forgotten his manners,” The small vampire shot his older brother a pointed look, “I will introduce you to the rest of your new family.” He smiled and motioned to the two vampires and incubus at the other end of the table.

“This is Minseok, our eldest brother” The blonde vampire two seats down from Sehun, “His incubus Luhan,” The adorable little man sitting beside Minseok, “And Suho.”

Tired of trying to being rude, Sehun actually did nod his head to each of them in greeting. He was a little too hung up on Baekhyun’s words to care about being an ass. Your new family.

Was that how these vampires saw him? A new addition to their family?

An odd sort of warmth spread through Sehun’s chest, this one having nothing to do with his arousal for Yixing. This warmth was…nice.

The rest of their meal was relatively quiet. Everyone was too busy to say anything, except for Baekhyun who never seemed to keep his mouth shut for long. Sehun found it a little odd and endearing how Chanyeol’s eyes never strayed from his master.

They always watched Baekhyun intently, nothing but warmth glowing in them. That look went beyond sexual desire; it was more like the look of a man hopelessly in love.

Sehun had never seen anyone in love before, but he would bet everything he had that what Chanyeol had in his eyes was it. It made it all the more adorable whenever Baekhyun would pause long enough in his chatter to smile up at his giant, the same gleam mirror in his eyes.

Could it be possible for Sehun to have something like that?

His gaze flickered over to Yixing instinctively. The elder was gracefully eating his food, never looking awkward for a moment.

Everything was so jumbled up in Sehun’s mind. He was torn. For the longest time, he always assumed all masters were these evil people, but Yixing was quite the opposite. He was warm, gentle, caring, and he respected Sehun’s boundaries.

Still, the fear of allowing his walls down and then getting hurt struck terror into his heart.

As soon as the everyone finished eating, Kai was quick to whisper something in Kyungsoo’s ear, to which was given a nod from his master, then he turned his attention to Yixing.

“Yixing?” He asked very politely.

Sehun’s master looked up, friendly smile lifting up as it always did when he spoke to others.

“Yes Kai?”

“Is it alright if I spend some alone time with Sehunnie?” His big brown eyes were practically begging.

Yixing glanced over to Sehun, “If he wants to, he’s free to spend as much time with you as he likes.” He gave his incubus the smile this time, making Sehun’s desire for his master spike again.

He quickly stood up, “Come on Kai.”

The other incubus gave his master one more quick peck to the lips, then grabbed Sehun’s hand and led him out of the dining room. Since Sehun had no idea where anything was, he let Kai lead him through the house.

They entered what looked to be a sitting room, with plush black couches and a huge TV mounted to the wall.

The pair both sat down on the couch, Sehun instantly wrapping one arm over Kai’s waist and leaning on him for comfort.

“Do you want to tell me what is really going on now?” Kai started to card his fingers through Sehun’s dark hair.

Sehun leaned into the touch like a cat, his eye lids dropping closed. He relaxed against Kai and took a few minutes to just calm himself down. It felt like his body was at war with itself, his arousal thrumming but his mind trying to shut it down.

“I don’t want to be used as someone’s sex doll.”

“It is not like that Hunnie.”

He shook his head against Kai’s shoulder, “I don’t know if I can trust him Kai, I’m not like you guys, I can’t just allow myself to be someone’s toy.”

Sehun winced, wishing it hadn’t come out like that.

“I already said it is not like that Sehun.” Kai said more sternly, “At least, not with these vampires. They take care of us, treat us like people instead of slaves. I don’t even call Kyungsoo master when we are alone. None of the brothers are like other vampires Sehun, especially not Yixing.”

He lifted Sehun’s chin to meet his gaze.

“Yixing is probably the sincerest and most loving person I’ve ever met. I’m sure he would do nothing but shower you in affection if you just let him. You have to anyway, you can’t let yourself starve and die just because you are too stubborn to let a new person into your life.”

Kai was right, but Sehun still felt scared. He didn’t need Kai to tell him how perfect Yixing is, he could see it for himself. The elder has shown nothing but respect and care, while Sehun basically spit in his face.

“Fuck, you are right.” He finally gave in.

“Good, because I quite like you alive.” They both laughed.

For the next hour they mostly just talked and caught up with one another. Sehun didn’t have much to share, so it was really just him listening to Kai talk about Kyungsoo and his life since moving here.

He told Sehun how different Kyungsoo was when they were alone. In private he was more open and silly, a big squishy goof ball that occasionally turned into a sexual monster, which happened more often than not with Kai around.

Sehun was thankful that Kai sounded so happy.

“I’m glad he takes good care of you.” Sehun planted a small peck on Kai’s cheek, “I was so worried when you were bought.”

“I think I’m falling in love Hun.”

A small smile lifted on Sehun’s mouth.

“You deserve to be loved.”

They both ended up hugging tightly, still shocked at being reunited.

It was also then that Sehun felt a large wave of heat shudder through his body. The close contact with Kai was driving him mad. His skin itched and tingled, begging him to feed from Kai.

“Shit.” He groaned and pulled out of the hug quickly.

Kai had a lip tugging at his full lips.

“Go find Yixing,” He pointed to he door, “And for the love of god, feed before you go into a frenzy.”

Sehun felt so embarrassed, but he listened to Kai.

An incubus in frenzy was dangerous. They attacked the closest body to them when they lost control, and that control would not return until they were sated. Some tragic rapes had happened between incubus because one was stupid enough to go hungry.

He left the room, and they both went their separate ways. He would have hugged Kai again, but he didn’t need another wave of heat to push him over the edge.

He made his way back up the grand staircase and went straight towards Yixing’s room. The young incubus prayed his master was there, otherwise he would probably go on a crazy man hunt until he found him.

Imagine flashed through his mind, images of Yixing’s kind smile and handsome face. He remembered how it felt to have those glowing eyes locked on his nearly naked body, the shocking hunger he saw in them.

His cock was already half hard in his pants when he threw open Yixing’s door.

Yixing glanced up at Sehun, startled by the sudden movements.

“Sehun what do you-“ He paused when he got a good look at the incubus.

Sehun was the picture of need. His face and neck were slick with sweat, eyes lidded and raking down the elder’s body hungrily. Yixing could even just barely make out the beginnings of a bulge in Sehun’s jeans.

The incubus walked right over to him, stopping only when his chest pressed firmly against his master’s.

“Please fuck me.” He all but whimpered.

The vampire’s eyes lit up instantly, a red glow looking up into the incubus’s lust filled eyes.

No other words were exchanged. Yixing slid one of his hands behind Sehun’s neck and tugged his head down, smashing their lips together. For such a gentle man, he was being very rough with Sehun.

Sehun grinded his hips down to meet Yixing’s, both of their hardening members pressing together.

They let out a collective groan into the kiss. Yixing used it as a opportunity to shove his tongue right down Sehun’s throat, licking and feeling around.

His hands pushed up the incubus’s shirt and ran over his abs, feeling the muscles and nearly moaning in satisfaction.

Yixing turned them around and pushed Sehun back into the bed, knees hook on the edge. He gazed down at him with deep hunger. His pale fingers gripped the incubus’s jeans and quickly undid them, pull them down along with Sehun’s boxers.

Sehun’s long, straining cock fell flat against his abs, the tip red and angry with need. He let out a soft groan when the cool air of the room touched his naked hard on.

“Look at you,” Yixing’s whispered ever so softly, “So hard and turned on.” He had a dark look in his eyes that was a stark contrast to his usual kind gaze.

“Please.” Sehun begged, for something, anything.

“I’ll make you feel good Sehun.”

One of his hands wrapped around the younger’s cock, dragging up and down slowly. Sehun’s head pressed back into the mattress, lips falling open so beautifully.

Yixing leaned down and pressed his lips into the smooth pale skin of his pet’s thin, strong thighs. He it into the soft flesh softly, then trailed his kisses up. When he neared Sehun’s cock, the younger boy moved his head to look down at him, watching with an open mouth and glassy eyes.

The master licked a long strip from base to tip, drawing out a low moan from the boy under him, then wrapped his lips around it.

Sehun’s hands curled into the comforter of the bed tightly, fighting the urge to burry his fingers into the master’s hair.

The elder drew in more of the cock into his mouth, flattening his tongue and pressing hard into the underside. He grabbed both of the incubus’s hands while he slowly dragged his mouth up and down, encouraging Sehun to grab his hair.

He picked up his pace when long, thin fingers tangled into his dark brown hair, tugging it tightly to make Yixing take in even more. He did this for a few minutes, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue every so often, bringing out some beautiful moans from his pet.

When he felt Sehun buck up into his mouth, he knew the other was close. Yixing hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, helping Sehun to his orgasm.

The young incubus came down his throat with a cry of Yixing’s name, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut.

Yixing pulled up and swallowed the contents of his mouth, tongue poking out to lick what little dripped out of his mouth.

“We are not done yet dear one.” He hummed, fingers set on taking off his pants and discarding his shirt.

Remarkably, Sehun’s cock was already hardening again, his lusty eyes drinking in the master’s naked body. He particularly liked the definition of his abdomen and the cut in his hips that formed a delicious V formation.

Instead of waiting like a good boy, Sehun sat up and wrapped his legs around Yixing’s waist the second he was completely stripped, bringing the older against him.

His greedy hands slid over Yixing’s back and went right down to his ass, kneading the flesh like a hungry kitten.

“So impatient.” Yixing chuckled and captured Sehun’s lips again.

This time they took their time with feeling each other up and kissing, the pace considerably slower than before. Sehun felt much better after soaking up some of Yixing’s energy in his first orgasm, so he was much more content with going slow and exploring his master’s glorious body.

He bit the elder’s bottom lip and them drew it into his mouth, sucking softly on it and earning a higher pitched moan.

Yixing retaliated by bucking his hips forward, rubbing both of their naked cocks together. It was Sehun’s turn this time to let out a moan.

They rutted against each other and enjoyed the rush of pleasure shooting their both of their bodies, and then Yixing pushed Sehun to lay back again on the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” He smiled down at Sehun, then walked off towards his connected bathroom.

Sehun let his hand play with himself teasingly while he waited, heat flushing through him in anticipation.

Yixing returned less than a minute later with a small bottle in hand.

He climbed up onto the bed, hovering over Sehun. The master leaned down to capture his pet’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. His hands opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube onto them, then he tossed the bottle aside and wrapped his lubed hand around his cock. He hummed pleasantly into the kiss, flicking his wrist over himself.

One of Sehun’s slender hands wrapped around his own on the heated flesh, helping him jerk his hand up and down.

Sehun was the one to break their kiss this time, smirking haughtily up at his master. He let go of Yixing’s cock and used both of his hands to reverse their positions, moving his master to lay under him.

“Sehun what are you doing?” He looked up at the younger with clouded eyes.

The other simply kept smirking down at his master. He moved his hips to straddle Yixing’s hips with his own, their cocks touching.

“Let me ride you, master.” He practically purred, rolling his hips sensually.

Yixing’s breathe hitched and he nodded quickly, burning with the need to fill up the incubus.

Sehun grabbed the cock of the man under him, and then lifted himself up to align it with his entrance.

He sank down onto the length very carefully, releasing a choked groan as he did so.

The elder’s eyes watched him with pride, loving how beautiful Sehun looked sinking down on his cock.

Once the entire length was in, Sehun paused for a moment to get used to the feeling. He testingly lifted himself up slightly and fell back down. A warm tingle erupted inside of him, so he did it again.

Yixing’s hands rested on his narrow hips, letting Sehun choose his own pace.

When he felt comfortable enough, the younger started to bring himself up and down faster, bouncing on top of his master. His perky round ass made a smacking sound every time he came down, mouth hanging open.

Yixing didn’t quite like the look of Sehun’s mouth so empty, so he slid two fingers into it. Instantly, the taller’s lips wrapped around the fingers and sucked on the digits, tongue flickering.

He moaned and rolled his hips while he bounced on Yixing’s lap, both male’s falling into the clutches of their desire.

When Sehun’s movements grew tired, Yixing took it upon himself to roll them over, cock still buried deep inside of his incubus.

The tall boy let out a whine of surprise, but it melted into a loud moan when Yixing flicked his hips forward hard.

“Right there!” He gasped around the fingers in his mouth.

Yixing drew his hand back and grabbed a tight hold on Sehun’s hips. He moved down to nip at Sehun’s beautiful and prominent collar bones while he drove his cock in slow and deep.

His fangs itched in his gums, sliding out slowly and poking against Yixing’s lower lip.

He lifted his head up and panted softly, “May I drink from you?”

Typically, a master never had to ask to drink, they usually just did it, but Yixing didn’t want Sehun to feel like his slave. He was very serious, if Sehun said no then he wouldn’t drink, no matter how hard his fangs pushed against his lip.

Sehun’s hooded eyes met his and he moaned out a strangled, “Yes!”

The beautiful sound went straight to Yixing’s cock, and in a flash of movement, he attached his fangs to the thick vein in Sehun’s long and pale neck.

Blood pooled into his mouth, some even escaping and sliding down onto Sehun’s abused collar bone. Both of them moaned in ecstasy.

“So…” Sehun panted and whimpered, “Close.”

Yixing snapped his hips faster, bringing both of them to their peak.

His head swirled from the taste of Sehun’s sweet blood, and his cock throbbed inside of the tight heat surrounding it.

In under a minute, both of them reached their climax.

Yixing moaned loudly with his mouth still clasped to Sehun’s neck, and Sehun grabbed onto him tightly with a scream of pleasure.

He continued thrusting right through their orgasms, riding it out lazily.

When he ceased movement, the master unclasped his lips and licked the bite wounds closed.

They both just laid there, panting and trying to catch their breathes.

The vampire licked some of the excess blood off of his lower chin, then pressed wet kisses over Sehun’s heaving chest.

He waited until his incubus came down from his high as well, then he looked up at him with red glowing eyes and a sexy smirk.

“Round two?”

Needless to say, not much sleeping was done during the daytime.

 

___________________________

**Author's Note:**

> taaaadaa~~~ hope you guys liked it! Shit, this is so much longer than I Put a Spell on You, I was literally writing this all day XD
> 
> I'm loving this vampire au 
> 
> lemme know which pairing you guys want me to write for next! I am also doing a sequel for kaisoo, considering how short that one shot was ;A;
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies <333


End file.
